


Battle Scars

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hasty wakeups, M/M, Minor relationship - Derek and StilesScott and Malia, minor relationship - Scott and Malia, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris and Peter wake up in a hurry and wear each other's shirts - For Arabwel! :) Prompt from Tumblr.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



Chris yawned as the sunlight teased the back of his eyelids and encouraged him to wake up. He didn’t want to, that was for damned sure. His body felt loose and warm. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. Images swam in his head as he hazily recollected the night before. He opened his eyes and yawned hugely. Then sat bolt upright with a gasp. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked for his guns. They were on the other end of the room, completely not within reach and strewn on the floor as if they had been discarded in a hurry. His back was killing him in a place which could only mean one thing. He groaned and collapsed on the pillows. He didn’t want to look at the other side of the bed. From the gloating claw marks on his arms and hazy memories, he already knew.

The wolf was sleeping curled up facing Chris as though he might have fallen asleep watching Chris sleep and that was even more disconcerting. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Devilishly handsome but all the cares were gone. His face didn’t have any signs of worry, any sneers or smirks, and no hint of danger. His hair was a little tussled, like someone had been playing with it.

If he was quiet enough, maybe he could make it out of the room without Peter waking up. He was disoriented and groggy, though and everything hurt like hell. He knew when he’d been thoroughly fucked and this had gone above and beyond that. The wolf hadn’t just fucked him.

_Chris fought against the hands pinning him to the wall. “You’re wrong!” He’d snarled at Peter, kicking at him, then elbowing him. But he was right, Chris could not deny it. He purposefully avoided Peter Hale because he couldn’t control his own body around the man._

_That only resulted in a confidant laugh, “Argent, your body is absolutely screaming at me to fuck you. I smell it every time you see me kill something.” He let the hunter go and Chris stumbled off-balance. “You should just surrender to the inevitable.” He stood there casually, inspecting his nails. The v-neck he was wearing somehow dipped obscenely lower. He sucked blood off his fingers with an amused chuckle._

_“Give it up, Hale. We are NOT going there!” Chris yelled at him, and hurriedly put some distance between them. Not again, he shook his head, forcing the past to behave itself. He could not deny how his cock suddenly hardened as the asshole stuck his finger deep into his mouth on purpose._

_Peter had pulled his finger out of his lips with an audible ‘pop’ sound and a subsequent smirk. “Your hard.” He’d ambled closer. “I’ll give you one last chance.” He had hooked the same finger in Chris’ jean pocket and tugged. “Say no, and we’ll part ways. Say yes and we’ll go back to mine and I will own your ass tonight.”_

_“Just tonight?” Chris had not been able to stop the words from fumbling out of his mouth. He was painfully hard and could barely breathe. He couldn’t blame sex pollen, or spells or anything other than his own crazy desires. He couldn’t say no._

_“Hmm,” Peter had chuckled and crushed their lips together._

_Stars had danced in his eyes and his body came alive from the touch. Peter had moaned his name and that was it. That kiss had been his undoing and unleashed two decades of frustration and pain. They couldn’t stop if they’d tried. Chris would have been willing to go down on Peter right then and there but instead, Peter had knelt before him. He’d taken his cock between those lips and sucked until Chris couldn’t remember his own name._

And somehow they had made it back here. Chris wasn’t sure when or how long they’d been here but he knew dawn had come and gone. He searched for the alarm clock, damn wolf didn’t have one. There was something he had to do this morning and couldn’t remember what. Peter had somehow fucked all the intelligence out of his brain and he couldn’t sort himself.

Chris shuddered. He didn’t know how he was going to explain the claw marks on his arms or any of this to Scott. Not that he should have to explain himself to an Alpha. What he did was no one’s business and last night? Last night had been inevitable. They had been on a collision course for a long while now, it had been only a matter of time before one of them gave in and initiated something.

Apparently last night had been it for Peter.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. It was fucking impossible. He needed to get off that bed, get dressed and get the hell out of there before Peter woke up.

_“You feel so goddamn good,” Peter panted heavily. “Christopher, oh-!” The wolf’s expression had been complete rapture. He’d been so into it and more considerate than Chris would have expected. He’d paid close attention to Chris’ pleasure. His eyes had shone, sparkled even. He’d looked like someone had given him the best flavored ice-cream in the store. “I’ve wanted this so long.” The words had been mumbled but Peter didn’t continue._

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and his hand came away with blood. Chris cursed and got off the bed to go look in the mirror. Luckily Peter wasn’t an Alpha, he sighed. He was a mess. Covered in bruises and it hurt to walk. Peter had been considerate, but not gentle. And that? That looked like a bite.  He put his hands on the counter and looked down at the sink.

They were a living contradiction, a cautionary tale. Two edges of a sword that should never meet. He took a long deep breath. He would have to just pretend all the scars were from the battle the night before. 

Then he remembered where he was supposed to be. “Fuck, we're late.” Chris muttered as he moved back into the room to find his jacket and cellphone. He kicked the bed. “Get up.”

“Good morning to you too, Christopher.” Peter yawned.

“Shut up and get dressed, we’re late.”  Chris grabbed a shirt and tossed it over his head.  In his haste he didn’t even notice it was a black v-neck instead of a normal shirt. He found his underwear and jeans. He closed the door of the bathroom to somehow fix his hair and borrow some toothpaste to get the foul taste out of his mouth and borrowed his shaver. He washed his face and grumbled at how bruised his lips looked. He dragged one of Peter’s combs through his hair and stalked out.

Peter was still lounging in the bed. He had a shirt on but that was it, fully content to let Chris feast his eyes on the cock that had filled him so thoroughly the previous night.

Chris ground his teeth. “Peter!” He gave the man an exasperated look. “Never mind, I’ll see you there.” It was a herculean effort to turn away from that tempting vision.  “This is not happening again.” He snapped.

Peter just rolled his eyes and watched Chris leave.

*

Ten minutes later, Chris knocked on the McCall house door and was let in by a very hyped up on sugar Stiles.

“You’re late!” Stiles stared, then looked excited.  “You’re never late!! Has the world come to an end?!? What new thing are we fighting today?”

“He’s also wearing Dad’s shirt.” Malia stared at him shrewdly from the kitchen. She held a baby boy on her hip

“What?” Chris looked down. His godson’s first birthday part was already in progress.

“Peter’s late too.” Stiles grinned widely.

“Stiles!” Derek bellowed from the back yard.

“I’m not late, I’m here at exactly the moment I meant to be.” Peter declared from behind Chris, holding bags of gifts.

“Dad, really?” Malia glared at her father. “You couldn’t have chosen a better moment than to steal your grandson’s thunder?”

“Luke is one today, he doesn’t care.” Peter winked and sauntered inside wearing Chris’ shirt. He set the presents down and went to take his godson from his mother.

Chris gazed after him, aghast. “Peter! Why didn’t you say something?”

“Malia, did I hear Dad come in…” Scott paused coming in from the back yard. He inhaled, then smiled. “Oh good. _Finally!_ ” He beamed at Chris and Peter.

Chris glared around at everyone.

"Don't be mad at them," Peter tried. "Of course they know. What was I supposed to do? They can smell it too Christopher-.."

Chris stalked out to the back yard and ignored Peter on principle for the rest of the day. 

*Fin*


End file.
